coon_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Siege of Dureiu
7560 - Siege of Dureiu The skies filled with ing ships as their fleets came out of hyper space ready to attack, they arrived just out of orbit of the massive ring world, on the planet coon-cat war vessels lay on the plains being primed for launch, at the citadel of Dureiu the fleets are being commanded and the weapons primed for charge, then as the ing fleet began their slow descend into the atmosphere a great noise let out, two ships were exiting hyperspace they came out of the aura of light it was two coon-cat warships they glided in to the ing fleet, the fleet began firing but the blasts hit the shields hard leaving the ship undamaged one of the ships then fired a beam of energy going through the ing shields almost imediently, the beam cut straight through the ship hitting the core and destroying it, the ing fleets began to retreat towards the ring, but as they gained speed the radiation quickly ate through their shields, the two ships continued father after the ing fleet, the coon-cats quickly hailed one of the two ships, soon they received communication from the ships, they were modified war ships, the cat-coons in the citadel quickly realized that the ships are not tagged war ships, they are 001 created ships with increased weapons and shielding, the two ships began launching huge crystal chucks from their ships, the ing ships began firing trying to destroy the crystals as they came, soon the battle field went silent and the ing ships froze, the crystals had impacted on the ships and released the energy within, the energy returned to it's state becoming 001, the darkness spread consuming the ing within, soon most of the ships had been emptied the ships fly father from the ring to allow their systems to recharge, the 001 fleet remained still as it conducted repairs, at the citadel the coons discussed the matter, their ships were standing by ready for attack, and their cores and shielding could be fitted to pulse the 001 fleet, the coons soon decided that their ships would be primed for attack against the injured ships, they prepared a device that was being tested, the device was designed to capture material and store it in energy form in it's memory, the massive coon-cat ships left ground and began their rise towards the fleet and through the radiation field around the ring, once they reached a short distance from the 001 fleet they were hailed by the fleet, the 001 fleet sent a message to the coon-cat lead ship "Masters of our kind come no father the great leader whispers to our ears, you are not our enemies but you will not conduct the plan we see your people readying, call back your fleets or be converted" the coon-cat ships flew over the enemy fleet, the lead ship charged it's shield, the 001 ship below began to fire towards the engine, but it was to late the coon-cat ship released it's pulse flooding through the enemy ship, the ship lay still, so the other ships began charging their shields, While they besieged the 001 ships, the small transport flew between the fighting ships towards one of the main ships, they flew in to one of the hanger bays that was being converted, the transport let out a large energy beam lifting up a section of the hanger where the metal had fallen to the ground of the hanger, the transport flew out as they saw the large shield pulse encompass the 001 ship References